


In Her Arms

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Eve belongs to Nina now.





	In Her Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Being Human’ nor am I profiting from this.

Nina brushes her wispy hair this morning. Eve gurgles as her mother peels the cap back more and more, exposing her head. What little hair she does have is white blond and fuzzy. 

Annie watches their morning routine. Her hands shake from nerves. She wishes she could scream at Nina: she's dead. A baby brush will not hurt her. 

But she doesn't. She watches her brush back and forth, turning her wisps into a miniature mohawk. 

Were she brushing, Annie would sing and describe each step for her. She would try using the little ribbon again. 

But Eve is Nina’s.


End file.
